


Crush

by Velikyun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartache, Platonic Romance, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, alexa play despacito, also my heart is in pain, this is so sad, while making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velikyun/pseuds/Velikyun
Summary: Seeing you everyday is so worth it but at the same time it hurts.I wish we could be more.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> One side of my brain is begging to not write this but the other side of my brain wants to make this work.
> 
> These are from real life experiences (sadly)
> 
> Enjoy !

The first thing I realized when I saw you was how friendly you look. I don't know when it started to grow into something more but as time goes by, it's clear that I can't handle these feelings.

Even though we weren't friends, my eyes were always drawn to you. At that time, I wish we could be friends, I wish I was brave enough to come to you and introduce myself. But alas, I can only be friends with my classmates. I am eternally grateful to have that chance and there's nothing more I can ask for.

1 year has passed and, look, we're in the same class again. I'm here, sitting with my friends, talking about school and other stuffs. For a while, I started to forget. Then, came your buddies. They are the reason I get to be friends with you and I am so grateful for that. Your friends made me feel like I have never felt in school. I felt comfortable and, for once, like I'm not being forgotten.

I have grown to like being friends with your buddies and then I have other friends from the other class. I actually have a person that I can call "my best friend" and I can be happy with my class. I was content with my situation. This small crush that I have, I'm happy to feel that way but at the same time it hurts.

It hurts because I know, deep in my heart, that I could never have you. That you deserve someone better than me.

Then came the last year of school. My classmates are different since the school decided to change the students in each class. My friends are in the other class and, surprisingly, you're in the same class as me. I feel happy that you're in the same class as me but I feel awkward because we never really talked when it's just the two of us.

Even though it was rocky at first, it went quite well. We talked from time to time, either for school or just to tell some jokes and as time goes by, those feeling came back. And now I feel, like I'm in love.

How you talk.  
How you smile.  
How you laugh.  
How you do sports in PE.  
How you sleep in class, with your head on my table.  
How you're always so optimistic even though you get bad grades.  
How you're always so friendly to everyone.  
How you're always so helpful to friends and teachers.  
How you're so full of flaw and yet you're so confident.

No human being is perfect, I get that, but it feels like you are. Your imperfection gives me hope that maybe we could be more. Gives me hope that maybe, with our imperfection we could give each other support.

For the last few weeks, our sermon is about dating. They always say that we have to be empathetic with our partner. Even though both of us are not dating, I don't want to force you to like me. I try my best to be content with this relationship. People may think I'm an idiot but all I can do is enjoy my days with you. Enjoy my days being with you before the inevitable, that is university.

Thank you my crush, for giving me these feelings that I may not have for other people. These feelings that gives me pain but also gives me joy. These feelings that makes my heart beat 1000 times faster. It might take a while to move on, but I'm glad I met you.Hopefully we can meet again for the next few years.

\---

A lone girl stands up from her table. She changed her clothes and grab her bag. A sealed letter in seen on top of the table. A sealed letter of the crush of the lone girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel embarrassed but thank you.


End file.
